1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photographing apparatus which has a face detection AF (auto focus) function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there have been photographing apparatuses which discriminate a backlight condition. For example, in the apparatus according to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 05-264887, it is judged whether or not an object is in a backlight condition and, when judged to be in a backlight condition, the integration time of a charge-storage image sensor is increased to perform integration once again so that focus detection is carried out again based on the sensor output at that moment.
According to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-223759, the apparatus comprises two types of sampling devices (having at least part of storage time in common) and is configured such that when judged to be in a backlight condition, focus detection is carried out giving precedence to the output of the second sampling device.
In the apparatus according to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-145666, an in-focus evaluation value is obtained by detecting the signal amount of a high frequency component of the image signal and, based on the in-focus evaluation value, an in-focus position is detected and a judgment is made on whether the detected in-focus position is the in-focus position or a false in-focus position.